82 Naps
Transcript dot com chips and salsa intro Greetings wheezies. is wearing a t-shirt, sportscoat, blue hooded sweatshirt, and a jacket. It's November 21 2008. The beginning. Craig's jacket is gone. The outer layer is the blue hooded sweatshirt. A siesta is a short nap taken in the early afternoon often after a midday meal. Siestas are common in the Philippines, China, Bangladesh, Vietnam, India, Italy... Craig's hooded sweatshirt is gone. Outer layer is the sportscoat. Greece, Croatia, Malta, the Middle East, North Africa, Spain, Argentina, Chile. The human need for sleep is determined by two things - the homeostatic sleep propensity, which is basically the amount of time between two big ol' sleeps, and the circadian rhythm, which is more of a... a internal cycle sort of thing. I didn't read that Wikipedia article yet. the sportscoat is gone. Wheezy is wearing a t-shirt and jeans. So from the moment you wake up, your homeostatic pressure to sleep will continue to increase until you go to sleep again. So your circadian rhythm for wakefulness won't kick in until late in the afternoon when your homeostatic sleepiness is up here. Observe. Craigs sit side by side. on the left: Hi I'm Craig. I'll be playing the part of the circadian rhythm. on the right: And I'm also Craig and I'll be playing the part of the homeostatic sleep propensity. on the screen: Morning. rhythm sleeps. sleep propensity: Alright. Let's start the day. I'm going to brush my teeth and put in my contacts. I'm gonna clean my bathroom. I'm gonna drive to work. on the screen: Midday. rhythm still seems to be sleeping. sleep propensity: Hmm. Today's kinda boring. Let's see what's on Facebook. on the screen: Early afternoon rhythm still appears to be sleeping. sleep propensity: Aww man, shouldn't have had all that chili. on the screen: Late afternoon sleep propensity looks very tired. Circadian Rhythm is perky, smiling, and full of energy. sleep propensity: Dude... over out of fatigue Shut up. on screen: Evening sleep propensity looks very very tired and annoyed. rhythm is having a glass of wine and checking his watch. rhythm: I think America's Next Top Model is on. sleep propensity waves circadian rhythm away. on screen: Night time sleep propensity closes his eyes to sleep. Circadian rhythm looks very tired, rubs his head, tilts his head back and sleeps. That's how I spend every day. Craig is wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants But it didn't have to be that way if I had taken an early afternoon nap instead of doing this. from earlier: on the screen: Early afternoon. Circadian rhythm still appears to be sleeping. sleep propensity: Aww man, shouldn't have had all that chili. Then the late afternoon wouldn't have been like this. from earlier: on the screen: Late afternoon sleep propensity looks very tired, tilting over. Circadian Rhythm is perky, smiling, and full of energy. sleep propensity: Shut up. It would have been like this! on the screen: Late afternoon sleep propensity and circadian rhythm wake at the same time sleep propensity, full of energy: Whoa dude, what are we gonna do? I wanna do so many things. rhythm: Yeah! Totally! sleep propensity: I want to build stuff. I wanna... I wanna write a screenplay. rhythm: I'll do anything! sleep propensity: I wanna ask my boss for a raise. rhythm: Anything! sleep propensity: You know, when we sync up our wakefulness, you're an okay guy, Circadia. rhythm: You too, Homeo. Homeo, homeo, wherefore art thou oh Homeo? sleep propensity: Shut up! That's not funny. Craig is in a different t-shirt (the Nuts about Fruitcake shirt) So what have we learned? Why am I telling you all of this? I guess it's just that I wonder why the *ding* we don't have siestas in America. gets in bed: Write your alderman! The fight for the siestocracy has begun. blanket up to his chin. closes his eyes. lifts his head from pillow. winks. (ding) turns out the light. on screen: please subscribe to the new email list in the sidebar on wheezywaiter.com Circadian rhythm sits sleepily for a few seconds, then perks up, sits up straight, smiling widely Recurring themes wheezies, Wikipedia, clone, wink, outtakes Wheezy words siestocracy Notes Through the course of the video, Wheezy changes from his regular clothes into his sleeping attire. The process is gradual but documented in the transcript above. The title here on the wiki appears as 82 Naps, but on YouTube/Wheezy's blog, it's actually 82_Naps. The wiki will not allow the title to be displayed correctly.